


Future of a Nightmare

by TheMcShipper



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Steam Powered Giraffe (Album)
Genre: Also idc that this point is before rabbs upgrade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Refuse To Misgender Rabbit, Nightmares, The Vice Quadrant, Visions of the Future, peter is nine and afraid, rabbit wants to help peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMcShipper/pseuds/TheMcShipper
Summary: Peter Walter IV has a nightmare when he's nine years old. But could it be a prophecy instead?





	Future of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for deciding to read this!! So, just in case you didn't see the tags, even though this is way before Rabbit's transition by several decades, she will be called her correct pronouns all throughout the fic. Enjoy!! :-)

Peter Walter the Fourth is nine years old, reaching in a cupboard at 2:47 AM. It's a Wednesday night, but his face is tear-stained and his hands are still quivering. He turns on the tap, sniffling, as a hushed voice shows itself from behind him in the doorway.

"P-Peter." She didn't say it as a question, but a statement. The boy flinched and whipped around to her, almost dropping his glass as he turned off the tap.

"Rabbit!" He whisper yelled. The automaton in question had her shoulder pressed to the wall, silver lips pressed together in a frown. He said in a small voice, hiccuping, "What are you doing up this late?"

She shook her head, "Petes, the real question is, what're you doin up this late? It's a school-school-school night, you need to sleep." Peter burst into silent tears. Her eyebrows shot up, before her face settled into a different frown, gentler. Rabbit walked forward and picked the child up, "Alright, c'mon, we'll talk about it when you're ready."

The two quietly made their way to his room, Rabbit carrying Peter bridal style. During the long walk through the winding manor to the boy's room, Peter hid his face in Rabbit's shoulder. She either didn't notice or didn't mind.

When they got there, Rabbit tucked the blankets under Peter as he explained himself.

"I had... I had a nightmare," He said in a small voice, "Not like the ones you guys have, but it was still a real scary one."

"About?"

"I was... I was a spaceman. An astronaut, only I was older. I had to leave you guys here on Earth for a real important mission," For a moment he smiled, "That part was fun." Rabbit smiled back, a small lopsided grin.

Peter's face went cloudy again, "But then... then suddenly there was this fire. I h-heard people screaming! I don't think I've ever heard anybody scream like that before!" 

His eyes glazed over and he looked up, as if he were possessed with an actual memory, or if he were an older man. Rabbit's eyebrows furrowed, "Then... I woke up outside of my ship. I looked at my reflection in my helmet and I looked... Dead. Under my eyes were red veins, my hair was thin and black. My eyes and cheeks were hollow. I didn't look like myself, I didn't even look like a Walter. I was someone new. Someone evil."

He snapped out of his trance and Rabbit untensed; he looked like a little boy again, "Then I looked behind me, and there was a monster! It was big, and-and green... It had a bunch of eyes and long crooked teeth. It must have been bigger than the Earth! It... laughed demonically and then it stabbed me in the heart and... I think it took control of me."

Peter was pale and shaking. Rabbit took the boy in her arms, letting him cry into her vest, "That won't ev-ever happen on m-m-my watch, kiddo. You're safe here, you're home. 'Sides, you bein' a spaceman is a long ways away." 

He rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Will you stay with me tonight?" 

She grinned, "Of course, Petey. I got those space monsters in the bag."


End file.
